A whole week of honey moon - Calzona
by Mayah Enchanted
Summary: Might contain spoilers. What if this is what's going to happen to Calzona in the episode "10x15 - Throwing It All Away"? It's a story told from Arizona's point of view. I'm horrible with summary, but read it, it's a good story. ok? ONE SHOT.


- I swear to God. I can't take one more of this, Arizona.

Callie looked me into the eyes and saw how furious she was about it. God. Couldn't Leah just stay out of my relationship? Wasn't she well aware of what I had with Callie? Now I had to deal with her.

I left the nurse station as blind of rage as Callie was and went after Leah.

-What the hell are you doing? – I shouted as soon as I found her.

-What?

-What are you doing? You're getting in the way of my relationship and I have to tell you: That's not a good idea.

-I'm not doing anything. Ok? We work on the same hospital and I can't help but run into your service sometimes.

-No. No. No. You don't get to say that. You're not running into my service once in a while. You're running into me and Callie every-fucking-day! You can't do that!

-You're out of your mind.

-No. Callie is out of her mind. Don't mess with her anymore. Now, that's your warning.

-Are threatening me?

-No. I am warning you!

I left the room slowly enough to still hear Leah sniff in sign of madness. What was she thinking to run into me and Callie during lunch like that? She must be crazy.

I went off to find Callie and tell her that I already took care of Leah.

I couldn't help but hope she would listen to me and be fine with this.

-Callie… - I walked as fast as I could to reach for her. But, apparently, she was mad enough to not even look back when shouted her name. – Calliope. Please, we need to talk.

-Excuse me. – She said to the man standing on the door of a patient's room.

- Callie?!

-Not now Arizona.

I breath heavily in desperation. But, before I could think too much about it, I was paged with 911.

-You what? – I said as I heard the story Jo was telling me about the baby in front of me.

-We found him in a box outside. Me and Steph.

-Ok. Let's take care of him. Oh... Look at this; someone has been through surgery before. Order a blood test. Some sorology. And call the social service and the police. Let's find out who this little guy is.

I walked out the room and before I could notice, Steph came running with a bed to CT Scans and hit me. She literally ran over me like she was a real car. I felt something unhook from my leg.

-I think you broke my leg. – I said as I put my hand over it.

Some other doctors came running to help me. They put me back up and that's when I knew my leg was broken. I couldn't stand up anymore.

I sat back on a chair as they took me to orthopedics service and they told me what I already knew and feared the most: My leg was broken and I had to be on wheel chair until it can be fixed.

-Crap. I... I don't... I'm not going on wheel chair all around the hospital. What am I gonna do?

-I'm sorry doctor Robbins. There's nothing we can do. It's broken.

-No. No. No… Page Callie.

-I don't think that's a good…

-You don't have to think anything. Just call Doctor Torres right now. – I yelled at him and the guy kinda looked scared. – I'm sorry. I just… I can't. ok? Can you please call her?

- For what? There's nothing she can do either. And Doctor Torres is in surgery right now.

My eyes filled with tears.

-Can't you.. Can't you find me another one? U-Until this one is fixed?

-I can. But it won't fit you so well and it will hurt you.

-I can deal with it. I can deal with hurt.

-I'm talking about constant pain. Ok? It's gonna hurt a lot. You know that.

-You know. I told you, I can deal with pain. What I can't deal with is the eyes of people looking at me like "Poor doctor Robbins. In a wheel chair."

- Ok. We can try. Alright?

I nodded.

He found me a new protease and I spent 40 minutes only trying to get up without tripping in that new leg. Damn it. That hurted as hell and offered no support at all.

Finally I was able to walk normally even known I was in pain from the not fitting leg. I went out, thanking the doctor for helping me, and before I could even reach the corner, I got paged again. 911.

-Crap. I can't run with this. Hope it won't be bad enough to make me run.

I went down the ER and when I got there, a 2 years old kid ran over by a bus.

We took her to the OR in the urgency of the case.

I fixed her as much as I could and after 7 hours of surgery, she started to bleed out of nowhere.

I tried. I did everything I could, and yet, I lost the baby girl.

I went out to tell the parents.

-Ms and Mrs. Lawrence. I am so sorry. Your baby had too many wounds and I did everything in my power to save her, but unfortunately, I couldn't. Tallia died from a bleeding in her heart. I am so sorry.

I told them this with my eyes tearing more than usual, since they were both crying hard and repeating "NO" as in disbelief of what just happened. My heart ached for those parents.

I went up with the elevator again. The pain was now excruciating and I almost couldn't keep myself up still. I went to one of the on calls room and sit there for 10 minutes. Another page.

"You gotta be kidding me" I could only think to myself.

I went down the ER again only to find a non-breathing child in a room with 3 inters trying and failing miserably on intubating the 5 years old boy.

I jumped in the case and I did it. But, I think it was too late. I couldn't save him anymore. It didn't matter how I tried to ventilate him, the air wouldn't help him anymore. He got bluer and bluer. And suddenly, assistoly. I tried to bring him back. But, deep inside me, I knew there was nothing we could do.

I went out again to tell the parents. He was the second kid to die on me today and my leg hurted so badly I could barely stand on my own.

Two hours later, the shift was over and I finally went to change myself to go home with Callie. I found her in the Bathroom of the attendant's room.

-Hi. – I said afraid of how she would react. – Feeling better already?

-Not really, Arizona.

-Callie... Please. Don't treat me like this. I haven't done anything wrong this time. – I said with a tone of begging and whining in my voice.

- I know. I know Arizona. I'm sorry. It's just that… - She came closer to me and wrapped her arms around me. - She freaks me out. I get so mad every time I see her around you and she keeps teasing me and I can't.

-I'm sorry. I know. I told her to stop it. Ok?

-Arizona? – Leah walked in out of the blue.

-What? She's calling you by your first name now? – Callie abruptly set me free from her embrace.

-No. Callie… Callie. - I calmed her down. - What is it Murphy?

-I just wanted to give you these test's results.

-What tests?

-The Jon Doe baby.

- I am no longer in his case. Doctor Jaden is his doctor now.

-I am sorry.

-It's ok. Go take the results for him.

-I'll have someone to do it.

-See I told you, Arizona. She keeps teasing me and eventually, she'll get what she wants.

-What? Are you threatening me Calliope?

Leah almost hit the ground completely from the slap she got in the face from Callie's hand.

- I'll not have you calling me by my first name. You have no right. Now you get the hell out of our lives, otherwise, there's a lot more from where this one came.

Leah got off the ground with her hand still in her face.

-You've made a choice now. And you're going to regret it.

-Boohoo... I am not afraid of you ok? I had enough. Now go.

Callie shouted at her. Leah left and suddenly, Callie couldn't even look at me anymore. I knew she was still hurt. I knew it. But I did everything in my power to get Leah off me. But she just refused it.

-Callie. - I put my hand on her shoulder.

-Not now Arizona. Let's go home.

-No. I am not leaving this place with you like this. I am sorry about her. But there's nothing more I can do.

-Yeah. There's nothing more that you could do. So I did. I did. And now I bet I'm getting suspended for slapping that bitch.

-Callie. I'm so sorry. We can talk to the board. We can tell them she was teasing you and we can tell them how much you're sorry about it.

-That's the problem Arizona. – She said grabbing her bag. – I regret nothing. – She went walking fast out of the room and I tried to reach for her, and for one second, I forgot about the damn leg. And suddenly, one single pinch was enough to stop me.

- Calliope. Ouch! – I shouted out loud and she came back running.

- What is it? What happened? Are you ok? – She said almost without a pause.

- I am... I… I can't. I… - The pain was so big I couldn't complete the sentence. Tears came streaming down my face as I tried to control myself and pretend it was nothing.

-What? Arizona, you're scaring me. What is it?

-I am… I had a terrible day today. I fell down. I had a baby Jon Doe in my arms. And two kids died on my watch today and I am fried. I am exhausted. And now there's this crazy idiot trying to mess with my marriage and the problem isn't so much the idiot, the problem is my wife getting mad at me for something that isn't my fault. I am tired Callie. I am fried today.

She watched me crying as I spited all those words against her. And after a few seconds, her face changed. She went from anger to love.

-I am sorry. I am so sorry. – She came back and put her arms around me and all I could think about was that those arms of hers made me complete more than anything. – I am sorry. – She hugged me tighter and kept us there until I stopped sobbing. – Feeling better already?

-Yes. A little. – I looked deep into her eyes trying not to show too much I was in pain.

-Yeah? – She pressed her lips against mine. – Let's go home. – She looked deep into my eyes and then, I knew, she found out I was hiding something. – Hey… What is it?

-Nothing.

-Really? And what's up with those big blue eyes of yours then?

-Nothing. I'm just tired.

-Arizona… Don't hide anything from me. You're not a good liar. What is it?

-If I tell you, do you promise you won't freak out?

-What is it?

-Promise me.

-Ok. I promise.

-Today, I got paged for a 911, and I went to check it up, and when I was getting out of there, Stephany ran over me with a bed for CT scan.

-She what? – Callie widened her eyes.

-You promised.

-Ok. Keep going.

-I fell and then, I noticed my leg was broken.

-Oh my God. Why didn't you page me?

-Because the guy said you were in surgery.

-And what happened? I mean… Did he fix it?

-No. He sent it somewhere else and ordered another one.

- And this one isn't yours!

-No.

-You're in pain. Aren't you?

-Yes.

-Oh Arizona. Take a seat. Let's take a look.

-No. No Callie… Let's go home. You can take care of it home.

-Arizona, you won't be able to walk your way home with this.

-I will. Callie. No.

-Take your pants off and sit down.

I took it off and sat down. Callie took off my leg and put her hands on the residual limb. It was hurting so badly it almost made me cry again.

-It's sore, isn't it?

-Yes. I answered with tear in my eyes already.

-I'll just massage it a little ok?

-Ok.

She started moving her hands strongly.

-Is it better?

-A little.

-I'll just keep massaging it and then, we can go home. Alright?

-Yes.

She kept going for another 20 minutes, until I stopped crying again.

-Feeling better?

-Yes.

-Let's go home then.

We set up everything and then, we both went down our way home. When we were waiting in front of the elevator, somebody called for Callie.

-Doctor Torres, can you hang on a second? We need to talk to you in the conference room? The board is waiting for you.

-Ok.

Callie walked down the hall until she reached for the door and I no longer could see her. A few minutes later, she came back with a paper in her hand and I noticed she was crying.

-What did they say? Why are you crying?

-They suspended me.

-For tomorrow? It's ok.

-For the whole week.

She said as she cried again. I hugged her and I couldn't help but think how much I hated me for sleeping with Leah. If I hadn't slept with her, none of this would be happening now.

-It's ok. Let's go home.

We went home and as soon as we got there, I took off the damn leg. It was hurting so much.

Callie prepared us a very hot bath tub, since Sofia was stolen by Derek and Meredith for a sleepover with Zola.

She helped me into the tub and then, sat behind me. I pressed my whole body against hers. How much I needed that? She started to massage my back and my arms and then, she went to the hurting leg, and then, after several minutes, I felt her hands going in the inside of my legs and then, around my places down there, and she went up and down and then, to my breasts and then, suddenly, I felt her lips going through my neck, looking for something more. I lost no time on turning myself to face her and with a hot kiss was marked the beginning of the most amazing sex ever.

After a while, I was once more exhausted in her arms. Like always, Calliope had the ways to always satisfy me completely. My head rested against her as we looked each other for several minutes into the eyes.

Her hand was still inside me as mine was still inside her, like we didn't want to break the contact ever again.

I kissed her briefly and we both took the hands off, even though our body reacted to the absent of each other. I kissed her again.

-When does your leg come back? I mean, when is it gonna be ready?

-Not until tomorrow night. – I answered.

-Well, then, you're not going to work tomorrow. You're gonna stay here with me.

-Callie.. I… I can't. – She kissed me again as her hands landed and pressed my breasts.

-What? You can't? Really? – She said with her lips almost glued to mine.

-Oh... I can. But only if you promise me you're gonna stick with me the whole day.

-Absolutely.

She kissed me again and suddenly, it all begins all over again.

-You know what? – I said as we were looking into the eyes again. – I think it was a good thing. You know?

-What?

-You slapping Murphy.

-Arizona…

-No... I mean it. It was a good thing because now, we have a whole week to be home together. I think we can have a honey moon every night.

-What?

-That's it. I'll tell them my leg hurts and I'll stay home the whole week with you. What do you think?

-I think that's amazing…

She kissed me and tickled me a little. I couldn't think about anything else than the fact that I loved her and that she along with Sofia was all I needed. A whole week home in honey moon with my wife and a whole week home for play time with my baby daughter. It was all I could possibly wish for.


End file.
